tot_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hjörrant
500,000 |Occupation = Pirate |Affiliation = |Status (fill in you're dead) = Alive|Marine Rank = N/A}} Hjörrant is one of the most feared pirates of the East Blue, known to many as Hjörrant the Gluttonous for his unholy habit of eating those he finds on his island raids that he used to have with his former crew, the Fiend Pirates. Eventually, his notoriety became known far and wide across the East Blue and the Marines began hunting him down. Now, he is in capture of the Marines and waiting an appropriate punishment for his crimes. Background Not much is actually known of Hjörrant's past, many rumors and stories have risen to his origins but none seem to know the truth. What is known is that he one day mysteriously appeared in the murky waters of the Conomi Islands. His new residence there unsettled many of the near villages that had spotted him out in the distance, but he himself had not yet find any of their people. To say the least, many found Hjörrant's appearance very frightening; his blank eyes and malicious expression he held was enough to give a bad feeling to those who had scoped him out. In fear of another terror such as Arlong and his crew could potentially damage and do worse to the islands once more, a militia of the nearest villages were assembled and sent with diplomats to help sort out things and hopefully get Hjörrant off of the island. Once the party recieved Hjörrant directly, the least that could be said of them was that they were lambs to the slaughter for the vicious giant they encountered. Some say the first moment Hjörrant was laid his eyes with the militia's own: With one fell swoop he crushed the majority of the tiny militia. Very, very few survived the ordeal and made it out alive, luck on their side as they fled. It is said from there he began to ravage the island he had landed on. In the next passing days, he conquered the single island he had come to. During his short but horrifying reign of terror on the land, he gathered those broken and in fear of his power and left the island with them acting as his pirate crew. Months passed travelling the East Blue, the Fiend Pirates quickly gaining notoriety as they pillaged and burnt down villages. Each and every waking moment they had, gathering small amounts of loot while Hjörrant carved out his starting path in the world of pirates. Widespread terror and fear told by the few who survived his massive destruction, giving tales of how his crew would bring the crushed bodies of the innocent to the nearest outing or town square before lighting them ablaze. The burnt bodies were simply shovelled straight into Hjörrant's mouth, devouring swathes whole while the pirates looted the town for what it had. This notoriety quickly spread to the marines, and swift justice was on its way to exact revenge. Within the last month, Hjörrant and his crew were for the most part on the run. Unable to dock given the prowling Marines posted in nearly every near island made it near impossible to pillage or at least resupply. The Fiend Pirates began to quickly starve, their food disappeared and Hjörrant was with even less. Over the course of this month, the men tried to stay but Hjörrant was craving the taste of human flesh that had not only been acquired but strengthened throughout the course of the Fiend Pirates. A day just before Hjörrant was captured by the Marines, he tore into a frenzy and shredded his crew's ship apart and ate what was left. The Fiend Pirates were no more, the ocean tainted with their damned blood. Afterward, Hjörrant passed out as he too bled from his mouth from much of the wood he indirectly ate in his frenzy to crush and eat his former crew. His body decrepit and malnourished, aimlessly drifting through the sea until a small scouting battalion found the drifting body and towed it back to the marine base. Since then Hjörrant has been locked within the Marine base, word says that he'll be put to an arena that would be appropriate for such a barbaric monster. Personality Hjörrant, to say the least, is a character that does not hold much commonplace in the East Blue. His being is vicious and his character, abhorrent like a deadly disease to many who live long enough to learn of it. He is a monster, but what many people forget is that a monster still holds many of the same emotions that we ourselves do. After all that is what makes them the most dangerous. For the most part however, most people regard Hjörrant for what he comes off first and foremost: Callous. This comes in a variety of forms, all leading to some way or another how he treats others. Hjörrant often shows indifference, no matter who he meets or sees, holding little to no regard to life as shown in how easily he can slay masses of people and then going further by eating what he finds. Whatever Hjörrant feels like killing, Hjörrant will kill. An insatiable hunger seems to be what powers most of this, especially so now since Hjörrant was run down by the Marines and lost a considerable amount of weight since then. Hunger drives his irrational actions, strangely enough a hunger for fresh and raw kill. Because of this, battle or what could be called for him: Slaughtering, greatly appeases him and seems to drive him enough to sometimes cause him to "frenzy" depending upon how much food may be involved in the context. Despite this barbaric behavior, there lies a certain intelligence behind Hjörrant that he possesses. Something that makes him less of the animal he is, but nonetheless a sly bastard. This is best capitalized in his tactical knowledge in battle, having 30+ years of fighting on his back, such knowledge mainly being placed in how he uses his natural size and strength over his enemies. This intelligence also extends to other areas as well, but often hides between the cloak fo his brutish behavior. Yet, behind all of this is said to be something remotely resembling humanity within him, but perhaps it is just a passing thought or rumor and all he is the clever, killing machine he is made out to be. Abilities & Powers *'Enhanced Strength', Hjörrant is one of the largest giants to ever live. Because of this, he has proportionate strength that is said to be almost unholy. Approved by (Here an admin or mod can put down their signature as to show sign of approval for your character so that you can begin roleplaying.) Category:Archived Characters